Sentimientos Cruzados
by Darisi
Summary: El descubrimiento de los sentimientos de cada uno. El inicio de un amor.
1. Rukh rosa

**Hola gente!. Soy nueva en esto de escribir Fic y todo. Esta es una historia JuKou. Cualquier critica o comentario será bien recibido. Espero que les guste.**

 _ **"hola ¿que tal?"= Pensamientos**_

 **hola que tal= Diálogo**

hola ¿que tal?= Narración

 **Sentimientos Cruzados.**

Era un anochecer refrescante de primavera, en el cual la octava princesa del imperio Kou, se encontraba en su habitación observando las recientes estrellas que iban apareciendo en el cielo como pequeñas luciérnagas, como seres insignificantes. Así se sentía ella ese día, ya que sus hermanos se encontraban en misiones y ella no y, su fiel sirviente Ka Koubun se encontraba de viaje en diferentes países para ver algún posible candidato para contraer matrimonio. Esto es lo que a la princesa más le disgustaba; el hecho de tener que casarse con un hombre que no amaba y ni siquiera conocía la tenia de ánimo decaído.

 **Que día más inútil, no he tenido ninguna responsabilidad o alguna tarea en la que pueda ayudar a mis hermanos**.-diciéndolo con voz desanimada- **además** **no quiero casarme con un hombre que no ame, quiero vivir el romance con una persona especial para mí.** Eso último lo decía cuando en su mente aparecieron unos ojos rubíes de intensa mirada, causándole un sonrojo a Kougyoku. Mientras se sonrojaba dio me día vuelta para ir a acostarse, ya había pasado mucho tiempo indagando en sus pensamientos.

Mientras la princesa se preparaba para dormir, el oráculo se encontraba justo llegando de una misión que le encomendó Al-Thamen. Paseando por los pasillos del palacio Judal se extrañaba que no hubiera nadie, ni siquiera un sirviente, pero al doblar en una de las esquina del pasillo, vio que el cuarto de Kougyoku habían velas encendidas. Cuando se dirigía para allá, se dio cuenta que en lo alto, Kougyoku cerraba las ventanas de su balcón, en ese momento invocó su alfombra para llegar hasta allá. En el momento en que la princesa estaba poniendo el pestillo, Judal abre la ventana como si nada, causando que la su candidato a rey cayera por la sorpresa.

 **Judal–chan ¿Qué haces acá?, me has asustado tonto.** \- Dijo mientras se incorporaba para darle un golpe, algo molesta y sorprendida.

 **AUCH! ¿Por qué me golpeas? Vaya recibimiento que me has dado.-** diciendo con molestia en su voz-. **Vieja bruja, ¿dónde están todos? No hay nadie en el palacio al parecer.-** Diciendo con curiosidad **.**

 **No me digas vieja bruja, aun soy joven.-** Diciendomolesta **-. Mis hermanos tienen misiones que cumplir** **y Ka Koubun fue a algunos países para que contraiga matrimonio**.- Esto último lo dijo con voz más apagada.

Al escuchar lo del matrimonio, el Magi sintió una punzada en su interior **. ¿Matrimonio, tú? Jajajajaja ¿Quién va a querer casarse contigo? –** Dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa burlesca y molesta. ¨ _ **No dejaré que te cases¨.**_

 **Para tu información me han llegado muchas cartas de candidatos**. -Sonando molesta. **Aparte a ti ¿qué te importa si me caso o no?-.** Diciendo con voz más baja y poca animada.

 **¿Ehhhh…..? ¿Y qué pasó con el rey estúpido?, ¿ya no estas enamorada como babosa de él?-.** Dijo intrigado mientras se acostaba en la cama de la princesa **. Jajajaja sé que no te casarás con esos candidatos que te está buscando tu niñero. -** Sonando con un tono de voz un poco más serio pero burlesco.

Al escuchar la pregunta y le que había dicho el Magi, se puso nerviosa, porque no sabía que responder al respecto. El oráculo del imperio hace tiempo que la ponía nerviosa cuando este la miraba o hablaba con él. Muchas veces se sonrojaba, con el simple hecho de que estuviera cerca de ella. Pero ella aún no podía aceptar que estaba enamorada de él, porque sabía que Judal jamás la tomaría en cuenta, ya que él no quiso ser ni siquiera su amigo, a pesar de conocerlo desde niños y vivir varias cosas juntos desde la infancia. Es decir, sus esperanzas de que el Magi se fijara en ella, eran más que nulas, más que con el rey de Sindria. _**¨Pero que mala suerte tengo, me enamoro de los hombres que jamás me tomaran en cuenta, al menos esta vez no estoy esperanzada¨.**_

 **Yo… bueno.. ya no estoy enamorada del rey Sinbad** ,- con tono nervioso, mientras miraba hacia otro lado sonrojándose. **¿Porque dices que no me casaré con alguno de los candidatos?-** Dijo con un tono enfadado.

 **No te lo diré**.- Sacándole la lengua burlonamente, mientras se levantaba para tomar unos de los melocotones que tenía la princesa en una de sus mesas. Al mismo tiempo, al escuchar la respuesta de Kougyoku, el corazón de Judal empezó a latir un poco más rápido. _**'' ¿Pero que me pasa?"**_

 **Judal-chan no te lo comas**.-Dijo enfadada mientras se acercaba a él para quitarle el melocotón. **Las estaba guardando para mañana como merienda. –** Mientras se inclinaba para alcanzar su objetivo, el oráculo la esquivaba con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, ya que él era más alto.- **Jajajaja jamás lo alcanzaras vieja bruja**.- Dijo, cuándo realizó un movimiento que hizo que la princesa tropezará cuando trató de quitárselo, causando que cayera encima de él. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que hasta sentía el aliento de melocotón de él en su cara. Además, sentía el cuerpo musculoso de Judal debajo suyo, ya que se encontraban en una pose muy comprometedora. Al notar esto la princesa se sonrojo a más no poder, quitándose rápidamente encima del Magi. **Judal-chan, por tu culpa me caí pudimos habernos lastimado.** \- Dijo avergonzada mirando para otro lado mientras se incorporaba.- **´´ Eso estuvo cerca, siento que mi corazón va a salir de mi cuerpo** "-. Pensó mientras se agarraba el pecho.

Por otro lado Judal seguía en el suelo sonrojado, tratando de buscar una respuesta a las sensaciones que sintió al tener a Kougyoku encima y cerca de él, después de todo ya era un hombre. Al pararse, vio Rukh rosados volando cerca de la princesa. _**"¿Qué significa ese color de Rukh? Jamás lo había visto. tendré que preguntarle al Al-Thamen de que se trata".-**_ Pensó asombrado y curioso. Era la primera vez que veía algo así. **Oye anciana, no me culpes, tu eres la egoísta**. **Quieres acaparar todos los melocotones.-** Dijo con tono burlesco.

 **Deja de llamarme vieja, tengo 18, soy joven y además yo no hago eso, lo que pasa es que me las regaló uno de los candidatos para casarme-** Diciendo con vos molesta e inflando sus cachetes.- _**"Menos mal no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, debo agradecer que Judal-chan es como un niño".**_

Al escuchar esto Judal destruye el melocotón y el resto con su varita. – **Entonces deben estar podridas, porque no sé qué clase de persona te regalaría algo a ti**. -Sonando enfadado, pero con un rostro burlesco. _**"¿Desde cuándo los hombres se empezaron a fijar en ella?, malditos puercos, tratando de comprarla con estas cosas. Cuando sepa quién fue el puerco que lo hizo, lo eliminare".-**_ Pensó hastiado mientras, pasaba al lado de la princesa, dirigiéndose al balcón para irse.

 **Que cruel Judal-chan**.- Dijo mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos.- **no tenías que hacer eso. Ya verás que algún día tendré a alguien que me ame.-** Diciéndolo al mismo tiempo que cerraba el balcón molesta y triste.- " _ **Tonto Judal-chan, no sabe que sus palabras me duelen de verdad".**_ Luego de esa discusión ambos fueron a dormir con muchos pensamientos en sus cabezas.

Fin del Capitulo 1


	2. Fiesta vecina

**Hola gente!. Soy nueva en esto de escribir Fic y todo. Esta es una historia JuKou. Cualquier critica o comentario será bien recibido. Espero que les guste.**

 _ **"hola ¿que tal?"= Pensamientos**_

 **hola que tal= Diálogo**

hola ¿que tal?= Narración

 **Sentimientos Cruzados.**

 **Capitulo 2**

Al día siguiente Judal se encontraba de muy mal humor al no haber podido dormir en toda la noche, dando vueltas en su cama. La razón, Kougyoku. Ella estuvo en su cabeza, no entendía que le sucedía, hace tiempo que soñaba con ella, pero esa noche colapso.- **Ya no lo soporto. Debo saber que me está sucediendo, ese Ruhk rosa, hizo que esto se intensificara.-** Diciendo mientras se dirigía hacia Al-Thamen con ojeras gigantes y un humor de los mil demonios.

Mientras por el otro lado la 8ava princesa del imperio Kou, se encontraba creando coronas de flores en el jardín. Ella no pudo dormir al igual que el Magi, ya que estuvo llorando casi toda la noche por la culpa del oráculo **.- Judal-chan es cruel, pero él siempre ha sido de personalidad burlesca y cruel, no sé porque me pongo así. Ya debería estar acostumbrada. Después de todo me enamore de él siendo así.-** Decía mientras empezaba la corona de flores. En el instante se dio cuenta de que el Magi del imperio se dirigía molesto hacia donde se encontraba Al-Thamen. Le dio curiosidad, por lo tanto se levantó rápidamente para seguirlo y espiarlo, además no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

El oráculo al entrar, dejó la puerta abierta dejando que Kougyoku pudiera ingresar sin ser notada.- **Viejos, necesito saber una cosa.-** Dijo, mientras uno de los magos se levantaba por la interrupción **.- ¿Qué significa esta interrupción?-.** Dijo el mago molesto mientras se encontraba de pie **. Tsk…. Da igual. Quisiera saber ¿qué significa el Rukh rosa? No me deja dormir, en la noche estuvo rodeándome.-** En tono serio. La princesa oculta detrás de un bloque escuchó la pregunta de Judal.- **_¿Rukh rosa?-_** Pensó ella.

 **Esa información no la sabemos. Es primera vez que oímos sobre ese Rukh que usted menciona. –** Contestó con tono sospechoso. Otro de los magos se levantó un poco alterado. **Es mejor que tenga cuidado con ese Rukh rosa que menciona, ya que puede ser algo peligroso. No sabemos qué puede causar.** Dijo otro de los magos presentes.

Estas respuestas no convencieron a Judal, sintió que le estaban ocultando algo. **Hmp….ustedes me están mintiendo, pero lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.-** Diciendo con voz enfadada, mientras cruzada los brazos y al mismo tiempo se daba vuelta para irse de ahí. **_"Sé que me están mintiendo, pero ¿por qué?"._** Pensó mientras se dirigía al jardín del palacio.

Cuando la princesa escuchó la respuesta, aprovechó de salir rápidamente de su escondite. Una vez fuera, se fue corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al jardín para que el oráculo del imperio no la descubriese. La razón, muy simple, una princesa del imperio no puede andar husmeando en asuntos ajenos, pero Kougyoku, al parecer lo hacía a menudo. Luego de la gran carrera hacia el jardín imperial, agitada y exhausta tomó asiento en el pasto tomando de vuelta su tarea de terminar la corona de flores que había dejado incompleto.- **_Rukh rosa ¿eh?, le preguntaré a Aladdin de qué se trata.-_** Pensando mientras agarraba una flor.

 **Buuuuuuuuuu…..!-** Con rostro tenebroso mientras flotaba encima de la princesa.

 **Aaaaaaahhhhhhh…!.-** Cayéndosele la corona de sus manos, mientras se agarraba el pecho por el susto.- **Judal-chan! Me asustaste, casi me da un infarto tonto!-** Decía enojada, mientras se incorporaba para darle un golpe.

 **Auchh! Ya deja de golpearme vieja bruja.-** Dijo un poco adolorido mientras se sobaba el brazo, poniéndose al frente de ella.- **Jajajajajajajaa debiste ver tu cara! Jajajajaja se veía muy chistosa jajaja**.- Reía mientas se tiraba al suelo sujetándose el estómago de tanto reír.

 **Judal-chan! Eres como un niño!-** Decía mientras formaba un mohín.- **¿Por qué siempre me molestas? además estoy enfadada contigo por destruir mi regalo**.- Decía mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el pasto para seguir con su labor de terminar la corona de flores.

 **Jajajaja por que es divertido ver tu cara molesta, jaja te ves más vieja**.- Sacándole la lengua y apuntándola con el dedo índice, mientras se encontraba semi-acostado junto a Kougyoku.- **Y lo de tu regalo, deberías agradecerme por destruirlo, seguramente estaban podridas.-** Dijo un poco molesto.- **¿Qué estás haciendo? Antes de asustarte, te veías muy pensativa, algo raro en ti. ¿Ocurrió algo?-** Decía curioso mientras se acostaba de espalda con los brazos en la cabeza.

 **¿De..d…de qué hablas? No me pasa nada y no …he..he hecho nada.-** Dijo con un tono nervioso, mientras agarraba otra flor para su corona.- " ** _Maldición, siempre descubre cuándo me ocurre algo"._**

 **Mmmmm…. Si tú lo dices. ¿Qué es eso que estás haciendo?-** Con voz curiosa. Se incorpora sentándose cerca de la princesa, mirando lo que tenía Kougyoku en las manos.

 **Esto es una corona de flores**. -Dijo alegre mientras ponía la última flor.- **Me lo enseñó mi amigo Alibbaba-chan**.-Diciendo con un tono feliz, mientras le mostraba su trabajo finalizado.

 **¿Tu amigo?.-** Con tono celoso. - **¿Ese llorón con el que te ibas a casar? Pfff jajaja es una chica al enseñarte tales estupideces de niñas. –** Diciendo con tono burlón. - ** _"Alibabba ¿eh? Lo que faltaba, ahora le gusta ese niño llorón".-_** Pensando en mil maneras de matarlo.

 **No le digas niña Judal-chan, él es mi amigo y lo estimo mucho**. -Diciendo con un tono molesto, mientras le ponía la corona de flores a Judal en la cabeza sorprendiéndolo.- " ** _Jiiji que tierno se ve". -_** Pensando, mientras se sonrojaba ** _._**

 **Pero…. ¿qué?-** Dijo molesto mientras miraba a la princesa. Al verla sonreír, Judal empezó a sonrojarse y a latirle el corazón mientras a sus alrededor salían Rukh rosas volando, dándole una imagen más angelical a Kougyoku. –" ** _De nuevo el Rukh rosa, aparece cada vez que veo a Kougyoku o en momentos así y cuando pienso en ella, como anoche"._** \- Pensando mientras la observaba maravillado.

 **Jejeje te ves como si fueras el Rey de la pradera**. -Diciendo con un tono burlón y feliz. Al notar de la manera en que Judal la estaba mirando, se puso nerviosa, causando un sonrojo. Para que no se notara se llevó las mangas del vestido a su rostro, como siempre lo hace, mirando hacia otra parte.- **Ya…..ya es h…hora de almorzar**.-Diciendo mientras se paraba del lugar para marcharse. Pero la mano del oráculo la detuvo, agarrando su brazo, mientras se incorporaba.

 **¿Qué..pasa Judal-chan?.-** Preguntó con un tono nervioso y sorprendido. Al ver que no había respuesta y que aún él la sujetaba del brazo, la princesa trató de zafarse.- **Vieja bruja, ¿qué tal si en la noche vamos al país vecino? Así aprovechamos de ir a la fiesta que siempre has querido ir, antes de que llegue tu niñero y hermanos.-** dijo en tono más calmado pero amistoso, mientras formaba un sonrisa amable soltando el brazo de ella.

 **Claro que sí Judal-chan, siempre he querido ir contigo, al igual que cuando nos escapábamos al pueblo en nuestra niñez.-** Dijo mientras sonreía juntando sus manos para aplaudir como una niña.

 **Entonces está decidido, nos escaparemos hoy al anochecer.-** Dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa.- **Pero tendrás que usar otra ropa**.- Diciendo mientras se sujetaba la barbilla.

 **Si tienes razón, debo buscar algo para no llamar la atención.-** Dijo con tono serio.- **¿Cómo nos escaparemos?-** Preguntó emocionada.

 **Con mi alfombra, debes esperarme en tu balcón.-** Con expresión animada, formando una sonrisa.- **No demores**.- Dijo mientras se marchaba.

 ** _"Es como si fuera una cita ¿o no?_ "**.- Pensó emocionada y sonrojada mientras caminaba para ir a buscar un atuendo para la noche.

Ya al anochecer Kougyoku estaba refinando los últimos de talles de su atuendo. Llevaba el cabello trenzado medio suelto hacia un lado con adornos dorados, su maquillaje era simple y natural, pero con rubor y color celeste de sombra en los ojos, delineada con negro sutilmente. Llevaba un sostén de color celeste agua con adornos de perlas y encajes dorados en los bordes, la parte de abajo del mismo color, era una falda hasta los tobillos dejando ver los muslos en ambos lados con los bordes igual al sostén. Los accesorios eran dorados también, usaba un collar dorado con cadenas de diferentes largos con adornos celestes, en si vientre tenía una cadena dorada con un zafiro en el centro, usaba pulseras de varias formas y en sus tobillos usaba lo mismo que las pulseras.

Una vez lista se encamino hacia su balcón. Al abrir la ventana vio que Judal la esperaba en su alfombra al frente de ella. El Magi al verla se sonrojo, nunca la había visto Kougyoku vestida así, ya que la princesa acostumbra a usar un vestido que tapa todo su cuerpo.- **¿Cómo me veo?**.- Dijo mientras daba una vuelta lentamente. El oráculo al observar ese movimiento se sonrojó más aún.- **Te… te ves diferente, pero linda.-** Dijo nervioso mientras se acercaba ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir a la alfombra. Al oír a Judal decir eso, la princesa se sonrojo mientras aceptaba la mano de él.

Una vez ya comenzando el viaje. Kougyoku se sienta al lado del Magi nerviosa, para ella este viaje era como una cita, a pesar de ser una salida como en los viejos tiempos junto al Magi. Por otra lado, Judal se encontraba nervioso, más aún cuando la princesa agarra el brazo de él para a sujetarse al mismo tiempo en que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Durante el camino al evento del país vecino, Judal le contaba emocionado los diferentes platillos que existían en la fiesta. Kougyoku le sonreía y escuchaba con atención, haciendo que el viaje no fuera tan largo.

Una vez que llegaron Judal baja de un salto antes que la princesa, para ofrecerle la mano. Ella felizmente toma su mano muy emocionada. Una vez en tierra ambos miraban a su alrededor curiosos de lo que podían descubrir.

 **Mira, Judal-chan esos melocotones son enormes**.- Dijo emocionada mientras tomaba la mano de él para llevarlo a tomar uno de los frutos.- **Se ven deliciosos**.- Diciendo mientras lo tironeaba para que la siguiera.

El Magi perplejo, pero sonriente le siguió el paso, para probar junto a ella los melocotones.- **Wow! Tienes razón, son enormes**.- Dijo mientras le aparecían brillos en los ojos. Al ver que la octava princesa se encontraba sacando algunos de los frutos, notó que muchos hombres la miraban con caras pervertidas.

 **Oye mira a esa chica, es hermosa, tiene buen cuerpo, debe ser una puta del palacio**.- Dijo uno de los hombres a su amigo, que se encontraban observando a la princesa.- **Si tienes razón, ese traje se le ve muy sensual, imagínate tenerla en la cama. ¿Me pregunto si tendrá a algún dueño?-** Dijo mientras observaba de pies a cabeza depravadamente.

Al oír a estos hombres. Judal frunció el ceño furioso. Sus manos los apretaban con deseos de matar a la pareja de depravados. El Rukh negro se agrupaba agitadamente alrededor del Magi. Enojado toma a Kougyoku poniéndola detrás de su espalda, desafiando a los dos hombres con mirada asesina.

 **Par de cerdos, como se atreven de hablar de ella como si fuera una prostituta. ¡Los matare!.-** Dijo mientras sacaba su varita, eyectando hielo en los dos hombres.

 **No lo hagas Judal-chan!**.- Dijo con voz desesperada y triste.- **No importa lo que hayan dicho estos hombres, yo solo quiero disfrutar esta fiesta contigo. Si usas tu magia destruirás todo.-** Dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo para la escuchara, con el rostro lloroso.

Los hombres con temor, al ver que el Magi estaba dispuesto a matarlos, aprovecharon la interrupción de la chica para escapar.- **Tsk.. está bien, no los mataré solo por lo que dijiste, además por tu culpa se escaparon. A la próxima los eliminare**.- Dijo con voz enfadada y frustrada **.** Los demás hombres al ver esta escena, se escaparon sigilosamente, haciéndose los tontos.

 **Gracias Judal-chan por defenderme y no matarlos**.-Dijo aliviada la princesa mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- **¿Qué tal si vamos a recorrer la fiesta? mira traje los melocotones.-** Dijo con un tono más calmado y feliz, mientras le daba un melocotón a Judal.

Ambos estuvieron casi toda la noche divirtiéndose, comieron diferentes platos, conversaron, hasta trataron de bailar, ambos se veían muy cómicos. En esto último Judal se reusó, pero Kougyoku lo convenció de que si bailaba con ella, le daría melocotones durante un mes.

 **Nunca más volveré a bailar, no lo entiendo, además tú tampoco sabes bailar. No sé porque querías tanto hacerlo.-** Dijo con voz molesta y asqueada.

 **Porque nunca lo había hecho. Quería aprender**.- Dijo con tono de voz tranquila.- **Judal-chan, ya va a amanecer. ¿Deberíamos volver, no?-** Dijo preocupada, mirando el cielo.

 **Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos. Pero antes deberíamos ir a ver el amanecer en la alfombra**.- Dijo mientras invocaba y subía en ella ayudando a la princesa a subir.- **Iremos a un lugar que te gustará.**

Una vez que llegaron, Kouguoku quedo maravillada del lugar, era una pradera repletas de flores, más al frente se veía perfecto como amanecía. Mientras caminaba entusiasmada viendo el paisaje, se sienta en una piedra invitando al Magi para que se sentara junto a ella. Al ver la invitación Judal, camina hacia donde se encontraba ella esperándolo, para luego sentarse.

 **Judal-chan, muchas gracias por este maravilloso día. Jamás lo olvidare**.- Dijo contenta mientras miraba el amanecer.- **"Ya es oficial. Estoy completamente enamorada de él. ¿Qué hare?". –** Pensó desanimada.

 **De nada vieja bruja, jajaja era necesario escapar de ese aburrido palacio. Hoy llegan tus hermanos y tu niñero, así que debíamos aprovechar.-** Dijo mientras la observaba y se sonrojaba, apareciendo de nuevo el Rukh rosa alrededor.- **_"No entiendo que me está pasando, yo jamás hago estas cosas, aunque fue divertido. Más encima ese Rukh rosa de nuevo lo estoy viendo, siempre se me acelera el pecho"._**

Por otro lado, en el palacio del Imperio Kou, los magos de Al-Thamen se encontraban en una reunión discutiendo la pregunta del Magi que había realizado durante la mañana del día de ayer.

 **Esto es peligroso para nuestro objetivo**. -Dijo uno de los magos preocupado.

 **No es favorable que el oráculo del imperio tenga esos sentimientos**.- Dijo otro de ellos, con tono serio.

 **Debemos eliminar cualquier rastro de esos sentimientos que pueda tene** r.- Dijo otro.

 **Lo que debemos hacer es simple. Hay que eliminar a la persona que le causa esos sentimientos**.- Dijo Gyokuen Ren, mientras sonreía malévolamente.

Fin del capítulo 2

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me hace muy feliz ver que les guste mi historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo. Saludos y besos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Descubrimiento

**Hola gente!. Soy nueva en esto de escribir Fic y todo. Esta es una historia JuKou. Cualquier critica o comentario será bien recibido. Espero que les guste.**

 _ **"hola ¿que tal?"= Pensamientos**_

 **hola que tal= Diálogo**

hola ¿que tal?= Narración

 **Sentimientos Cruzados.**

 **Capitulo 3**

El viaje de vuelta al palacio fue silencioso, pero cómodo. Una vez que llegaron, se encontraron con que los hermanos de la princesa habían llegado de sus misiones al igual que Ka Koubun. Al ver que estaban llegando al palacio, Judal se apresuró en llevar a Kougyoku a su dormitorio antes que los descubrieran de su escape.

 **Apresúrate, casi nos pillan**.- Dijo un poco asustado, mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la alfombra.- **De seguro tu niñero vendrá a despertarte y a mi esos viejos**.- Dijo molesto.

 **Si lo sé. Muchas gracias Judal-chan, fue una gran noche**.- Dijo sonriendo dándole un beso en la mejilla al Magi. Luego de eso le sonrió sonrojada mientras se dirigía dentro de su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

 **Q..qu..qué?.-** Dijo sorprendido mientras se sonrojaba tocándose la mejilla del beso. Vio como el Rukh rosa aparecía por todos lados.- **_"De nuevo este Rukh rosa"_**.- Pensó mientras entraba a su cuarto para dormir un poco.

Por otro lado el hermano mayor de los Ren Kouen, se encontraba en una reunión con Ka Koubun. El motivo de esto, es por el futuro compromiso de su hermana menor.

 **¿Has tenido éxito? Con la búsqueda de un marido para mi hermana Ka Koubun.-** Dijo serio, mientras se sentaba en su oficina.

 **La búsqueda ha sido exitosa, tenemos a muchos interesados y piden conocer a la princesa, por lo tanto esperan con ansias una fiesta aquí en el palacio para conocerla.-** Dijo seriamente.

 **Entonces organizaremos una fiesta de presentación la próxima semana, ahí veré cuál de todos ellos, nos servirá más para el imperio.-** Diciendo mientras sacaba un pergamino **.- Puedes retirarte, debes organizar desde hoy esta fiesta.**

 **Si señor.-** Dijo mientras se inclinaba.

Por otro lado en un lugar del palacio se encontraba Al-Tharmen se encontraban en una habitación oscura creando una forma para saber quién es la persona que interfiere en sus planes.

 **Debemos descubrir quién es la persona que está interfiriendo con nuestros planes cuanto antes**.- Dijo serio uno de los magos.

 **Jajajaja ustedes, son muy ciegos**.- Dijo Gyokuen burlesca.- **Solo hay que ver quien es la única persona que está cerca de él.-** Dijo mientras formaba una cara macabra.

 **Debemos mandar a un espía ahora mismo**.- Dijo otro de los magos.

Mientras en otra parte la princesa se encontraba caminando hacia el jardín. Se encontraba muy contenta, pero muerta de sueño. Al llegar se encontró con Judal que estaba arriba del árbol acostado en una de sus ramas, tratando de dormir un poco antes de que los de Al-Tharmen lo encontraran para molestarlo con alguna obligación. Al sentir que se acercaba alguien el oráculo se asoma por las ramas para ver de quién se trataba. Al ver que era Kougyoku baja de un salto.

 **Vieja buja, ¿Qué haces acá? Deberías estar viendo a tus hermanos o con tu niñero**. Dijo en tono burlesco.

 **No soy vieja, deja de decirme que lo soy. Vine porque no quiero estar en reuniones o lo que sea, así que vine acá a esconderme de ellos y de Ka Koubun.-** Dijo mientras se sentaba debajo del árbol en que se encontraba el Magi.

 **O sea que estás haciendo lo mismo que yo. Jajajajaja seguramente debe andar buscándote como loco para contarte de esos candidatos**.-Dijo con voz molesta y burlesca, mientras da un salto para sentarse al lado de ella.

 **No quiero saber nada de eso**.- Dijo con tono de voz tiste.- **Todo mi ánimo se fue con el regreso de Ka Koubun.**

 **Si no quieres casarte, no lo hagas.-** Dijo con tono serio **.- Eres fuerte no necesitas casarte, además está la guerra para obtener esas tierras.**

 **Si sé que esta esa opción, pero es mi hermano el que insiste en casarme. No sé qué hacer.-** Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara mientras le salían algunas lágrimas.- **_"Tendré que renunciar a mis sentimientos por Judal-chan. Jamás viviré lo que es el amor"._** \- Pensó con frustración.

 **Yo no quiero que te cases.-** Dijo en tono serio, tomando la barbilla de la princesa mientras la miraba a los ojos, para luego sacarle las lágrimas que caían.- **Será muy aburrido no volver a molestarte.-** Dijo en tono burlón pero amable.

 **Judal-chan….yo.-** Dijo sonrosada **.**

 ** _"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?"-_** Pensó mientras se levantaba para irse, dejando a la princesa sin terminar de hablar, mientras se iba.- **_"Debo saber que me pasa ya"._**

Al día siguiente Judal sale de imperio con su alfombra rápidamente hacia el imperio Reim. Al llegar no fue muy bien recibido por los soldados, mejor dicho por el país. La Magi se encontraba siendo protegida por su candidato a rey.

 **Vaya recibimiento**.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca pero malvada. Se encontraba rodeado por todo el ejército del imperio.- **Jajajaa tranquilos no vine a pelear.-** Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Scherazade. Esto causo que todo lo amenazaran con sus armas, pero el Magi no se inmuto.

 **Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres?-** Dijo desconfiada.

 **Solo vine a hacerte una pregunta, ya que Al-Tharmen no quiso responderme**.- Dijo ya al frente de ella.- **De Magi a Magi, jajaja es solo eso. Si hiera querido hacer algo ya lo hubiera hecho o estarían ya todos muertos.-** Dijo con un tono macabro.

 **Ya dime cuál es tu pregunta para que te largues.-** Dijo la Magi con voz molesta.

 **Está bien, pero en privado, aquí hay mucha gente.-** Dijo viendo todos alrededor.

 **Que te crees, no dejaremos a la sacerdotisa sola contigo**.- Dijo enojado Titus Alexius.

 **No se preocupen, está bien vamos dentro**.- Dijo Scherazade mientras caminaba dentro seguida por Judal.- **Bien, ahora estamos solos, dime que quieres saber.-** Dijo seria pero curiosa.

 **Quisiera saber que es el Rukh rosa. Siempre lo veo cuando estoy cerca de Kouguoku, me acelera el pecho y hace que me comporte diferente.** \- Dijo medio nervioso al acordarse de su candidato a rey.

Al escuchar esto Scherazade abre los ojos como platos, se encontraba muy sorprendida, pero se calmó para darle una respuesta.- **Lo que tu ves es el Rukh del amor ósea sentimientos amorosos hacia una persona especial, es decir que tú estás enamorado de la 8ava princesa, es por eso que te comportas así**. – Dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa maternal.

 **¿Queeeee? ¡Yo enamorado de la vieja bruja!, eso no puede ser.-** Dijo nervioso sin creérselo apuntándose con el dedo.- **Aunque tiene sentido, siempre aparece cuando la veo o pienso en ella.-** Dijo resignado y nervioso.

 **Jajajajaja nunca me esperé que a ti tu sucedería algo así, se supone que eres el corrompido. Pero me alegro, ajajajajajaja.-** Dijo burlesca mientras sujetaba su estómago.

 **Maldición, no se lo digas a nadie o si no te liquidare**.- Dijo molesto mientras invocaba su alfombra para irse. Camino al imperio Kou.- " ** _Debo impedir que se case con otro".-_** Pensó preocupado.

 ** _"Así que después de todo, puede sentir ese sentimiento. Esto es importante, hay que proteger a esa persona que causa esos sentimientos en Judal, seguramente Al-Tharmen ya deben estar planeando algo para perjudicarlo y seguir con sus planes. Esto puede_** _**ser** **el un golpe para ellos"**_ \- Pensó seriamente, mientras veía como el Magi del imperio Kou se iba.

Mientras Judal viajaba de vuelta, la princesa se encontraba en la oficina de Kouen quien le informaba sobre los candidatos y la fiesta para presentarse ante ellos la próxima semana.

 **Hermano, por favor no quiero casarme, yo quiero vivir lo que es el amor.** \- Dijo rogando.

 **Necesitamos una unión con un país poderoso, y tú has sido una de las princesas más solicitadas por poseer un contenedor.-** Dijo seriamente.

 **Entonces ¿por qué no está casada Hakuei? ¿Por qué ella no está comprometida? es mayor que yo y también tiene un contenedor mágico.-** Dijo molesta y frustrada.

 **Ella es una general del imperio, además no tengo poder sobre ella**.- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente. - **Ella decidió todavía no casarse.-** Dijo en tono serio.

 **No es justo que decidas mi futuro esposo** \- Dijo frustrada.- **Yo ya tengo a alguien especial para mí, por favor hermano, déjame escoger con quién casarme.-** Dijo seria, por primera vez ante su hermano mayor.

 **Depende de quién sea, si es un pueblerino o alguien que no beneficie al imperio no te dejaré.-** Dijo seriamente.- **¿Quién es esa persona tan especial? Dime.**

 **Buu….ee…bueno tú lo conoces**.- Dijo sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

 **¿Sigues con ese capricho de casarte con Sinbad? Ya te dije que me es imposible hacer que te cases con él, ya que es nuestro posible enemigo**.- Dijo molesto de que su hermana menor insista aún con el rey de Sindria, después de mucho tiempo.

 **No, él no es. Es…es…Judal-chan.-** Dijo cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara con las mangas del vestido.- **Por favor no le digas a nadie, hasta que me confiese. Lo más seguro es que me rechace-** Dijo con tono desanimado.

 **¿El oráculo del imperio? Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Entonces ¿por qué insistes en no casarte con uno de tus candidatos? si sabes que te va a rechazar.-** Dijo un poco sorprendido.

 **Porque quiero confesarme para no arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho.-** Dijo Kougyoku decidida.

 **Está bien, si llega rechazarte ya sabes, pero si no, dejare que te quedes junto a él. Te doy dos semanas.-** Dijo dando se la vuelta sonriendo un poco.- **_"Así que ¿Judal he? Es beneficioso si llega a resultar, así tendremos al oráculo ligado de verdad de nuestro lado, aunque lo veo difícil".-_** Pensó mientras la princesa daba la vuelta para marcharse.- **Muchas gracias hermano**.- Dijo contenta, mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina.- **Espera, un momento, aun así haremos la fiesta para presentarte a los candidatos**.- Dijo en tono autoritario.- **Esta bien** -. Dijo suspirando de resignación.

Ya han pasado 3 días desde la conversación con Scherazade. El Magi se encontraba en el jardín esperando a la princesa para proponerle escaparse nuevamente a una fiesta en el país de Sindria, ya que durante la primavera hay un carnaval en el país del rey Sinbad en que asisten muchas personas de varios países que visten las ropas típicas del país anfitrión, además así aprovecharía de pasar más tiempo junto a ella.

Estuvo esperando media hora, hasta que la vio llegar. Al verla se emocionó, luego de tres días sin verla, ya la estaba echando de menos. Necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar y poner sus sentimientos y confusiones en orden.

 **Hey! Vieja bruja-** Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, levantando la mano para que lo viera.- **Ven debo decirte algo**.- Dijo mientras se sentaba y la invitaba a que ella lo hiciera también.

 **Que no soy vieja Judal-chan** **¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¿Dónde andabas metido?.-** Dijo molesta, mientras se sentaba en donde Judal se encontraba.

 **Mmmm…..me echabas de menos acaso-.** Dijo con tono coqueto **.** Al decir eso la princesa se sonroja.- **Jajaja Cambiando de tema**. **Hoy habrá un carnaval o fiesta creo, en el país del rey estúpido. ¿Quieres ir? Será divertido escaparse de nuevo**.- Dijo emocionado.- **Legaron invitaciones para todos como cortesía de ese cobarde rey jaaajaja. Pero es obvio que tus hermanos no irán así que nosotros deberíamos aprovechar de ir.-** Dijo mientras sacaba las invitaciones.

 **Pero que dices Judal-chan me extrañe no haberte visto**. -Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.- **Con respecto a lo del carnaval ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado? Además queda muy lejos ¿no?-** Dijo un poco temerosa.

 **No te preocupes por eso, será pan comido escapar de aquí, antes lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños** **y nunca nos descubrieron Y llegar lo haremos con mi alfombra recuerda que puedo hacer que vaya rápido, no nos tomará nada de tiempo.-** Dijo tratando de convencerla.

 **Si lo pones así, entonces acepto, será entretenido**.- Dijo emocionada.

 **Entonces ya está, debemos partir cuando este atardeciendo**. **Debes conseguirte el traje típico de ese horrible país.-** Dijo mientras se incorporaba para ir a preparar el viaje.- **Recuerda que será en el mismo lugar que te esperé antes.**

 **Está bien, pero ten más cuidado con que te vean.-** Dijo mientras se dirigía al pueblo a buscar el traje para el carnaval.

Pasaron horas, en donde el oráculo se encontraba en el balcón de ella esperándola apoyado en la baranda.- **Vamos que se nos hará tarde, no entiendo por qué siempre demoras en vestirte.-** Dijo molesto e inquieto.

 **Ya voy, que impaciente.-** Dijo desde el interior.

Cuando salió al balcón, Judal se sorprendió y sonrojo de como lucía Kougyoku. El traje mostraba mucha más piel que el de antes, ya que se trataba del traje típico del país de Sindria. Ella llevaba eso si el pelo suelto con las típicas flores del país.

 **¿Me veo extraña?.-** Preguntó un poco preocupada, por el rosto de Judal, mientras se acercaba para que la ayudara a subir a la alfombra. Al no ver reacción de arte del Magi, lo zamarreó suavemente en el hombro.

 **No..no es eso, vamos ya.-** Dijo avergonzado, mientras daba un salto a la alfombra, para ayudar a la princesa a subir, ofreciéndole la mano.

El viaje al país de Sindria fue tranquilo. Kougyoku al ver los colores y escuchar la música des de la altura se empezó a emocionar.

 **Judal-chan mira que lindo**.- Dijo como una niña pequeña.

 **La verdad no me interesa lo demás, yo quiero comer, tengo mucha hambre**.- Dijo con ansias de probar los platillos.

Una vez ya en el carnaval. Ambos se recorrían diferentes puestos de comida. En eso la princesa al no darse cuenta choca con una persona.

 **Disculpe, fue mi culpa por no ver por dónde iba.** \- Dijo inclinándose.

 **¿Kougyoku? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Dijo el joven con el que choco.

 **Alibabba-chan!-** Dijo sorprendida, pero feliz.- **Vine junto a Judal-chan, fuimos invitados.-** Dijo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. Hasta que lo vio mirándose feo con Aladdin.- **Aladdin también vino contigo, jajaja se ve que con Judal-chan se llevan mal**.- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza en ambos.

 **Jajajajaja tienes razón. Será mejor que los separemos, te veré en el banquete.-** Dijo mientras iba en busca de Aladdin.

 **Judal-chan deja de pelear**.- Dijo molesta.

 **Calla vieja bruja, igual no le hice nada al enano**.- Dijo molesto.- **Además ¿qué hacías hablando con el llorón? Él es nuestro enemigo.-** Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **Nada especial, me preguntó que hacíamos aquí, además es mi amigo, así que deja decirle llorón.-** Dijo molesta.

 **Tsk… lo que sea. Vamos a los puestos de fruta, quiero un melocotón.-** Dijo tomándola de la mano para que lo siguiera.

 **Judal-chan espera, no me tires tan fuerte.** \- Dijo quejándose.

Una vez en el puesto, ambos quedan maravillados por los varios tipos de melocotones que venían de todos los países. El Magi compra uno de cada uno para probarlo junto a Kougyoku, mientras iban camino hacia el banquete. En el trayecto se encontraron con el Rey Sinbad, que estaba saludando a los aldeanos.

 **Me alegro que haya podido asistir princesa, se ve hermosa con ese traje**.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano para besarla.

 **No..No me lo hubiera …perdido y gracias**.- Dijo nerviosa y sorprendida.

 **Oye Rey idiota saca tus pervertidas manos de ella.-** Dijo celoso, poniéndose entre medio de ambos.

 **Pero ¿tú qué haces aquí? más te vale no planear nada**.- Dijo desconfiado el rey.

 **Jajajajaja tranquilo viejo idiota, no haré nada por ahora, solo vine con Kougyoku a comer tu banquete, estábamos aburridos en el palacio**.- Dijo con tono burlesco, mientras pasaba alado tomando a la princesa de la mano, para ir a sentarse en la mesa.

 **Pero que insolente**.- Dijo el rey con una vena en la frente.

Por otro lado Alibabba, Aladdin y Morgiana se encontraban en una mesa. Al ver a Kougyoku acercarse con Judal los invitaron a sentarse con ellos. Judal, solo aceptó porque la princesa lo sobornó nuevamente. Aladdin al ver a ambos juntos notó que el Rukh del sol negro, era rosa. Algo que sorprendió de gran manera al Magi menor. Este sonrió de manera juguetona, ya que aprendió de que se trataba ese Rukh, además de poder molestar al oráculo con eso.

Una vez ya sentados, comenzó en banquete en el que todos bebían y comían de manera alegre, además de bailes o espectáculos de diferentes tipos. Mientras Judal comía, se le acerca el Magi pequeño.

 **Asi que Rukh rosa ¿eh?.-** Dijo con tono burlesco.

Al oír lo que dijo Aladdin, el oráculo se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo, golpeándose el pecho para que pasara.- **¿De qué estás hablando enano?.-** Dijo haciéndose el tonto.

 **Jajajajajajajaja no puedes hacerme el tonto, yo lo vi. Sé que te gusta Kougyoku, estas lleno del Rukh rosa.-** Dijo mientras tomaba uno en su mano.- **Supongo que ya se lo dijiste ¿no?.-** Dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de sandía.

 **Cállate enano baja la voz, si alguien se entera de esto te matare**.- Dijo molesto por el interrogatorio.

 **Jajajaja eso quiere decir que no se lo has dicho**.- Dijo burlesco.- **Si fuera tú se lo digo lo antes posible, ya que después de todo ella es linda y tiene lindos pechos**.- Dijo con cara pervertida.- **Por ejemplo Sinbad, te la podría quitar como ahora.** \- Dijo mientras miraba a la distancia como el Rey la invitaba a bailar.

 **¿De qué estás hablando enano?, ese idiota jamás se fijaría en ella.-** Dijo curioso. Al ver en donde estaba mirando el mini Magi, vio que efectivamente la estaba invitando a bailar. Esto provocó que Judal se parara enojado con el Rukh negro volando a su alrededor.- **Lo matare**.- Dijo serio. Pero fue detenido por el Alibabba y Aladdin al ver la cara asesina de él.- **Suéltenme tontos.-** Dijo furioso.

 **No sacas nada con matarlo ahora mira bien lo que está pasando** -. Dijo Aladdin tratando de calmarlo. Al ver que Kougyoku lo rechazó, instintos asesinos se calmaron. Pero esto provocó inseguridad en el Magi del imperio Kou. Al ver lo que estaba pasando, la princesa llegó asustada de alguna posible pelea.

 **Aladdin ¿ cómo lo tranquilizaste?**.- preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

 **Cosas de Magi**.- Dijo el pequeño, con una sonrisa.

 **¿Qué está pasando?-** Preguntó preocupada.

 **Nada, ven vamos a bailar**.- Dijo molesto pero sonrojado, tomándola de la mano.

 **¿A bailar?**.- Dijo sorprendida, mientras era arrastrada por el Magi.

 **Sí, porque recuerdo que querías aprender.** \- Dijo nervioso sonrojado, tomando ambas manos de la princesa. Al tenerlas sintió una calidez y tranquilidad en su interior. Cuando comenzó a sonar la música empezaron a bailar torpemente. Era una canción lenta, en donde todas las parejas que se encontraban bailando estaban abrazadas. Esto hico que el Magi copiara a los demás acercando a la princesa hacia él, rodeándola por la cintura, provocando que Kougyoku lo rodeara por el cuello, moviéndose lentamente al son de la canción.

 **Pee….pero, a ti no te gusta**.- Dijo nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

 **Si lo sé, pero será una vez escuchaste, solo lo hago porque estoy aburrido, y esos tontos me aburren aún más, es mejor hacer esto contigo.-** Dijo molesto y nervioso.

Al escucharlo, la princesa se emocionó, ya que Judal nunca decía esas cosas, eran muy pocas veces que expresaba amistad por ella.- **Esta bien, acepto bailar contigo**.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Cállate vieja bruja, yo no te invite a bailar**.- Dijo nervioso, ya que se encontraban ambos muy cerca.

 **Aun así, lo estoy pasando muy bien junto a ti Judal-chan**.- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del Magi, dejándose llevar por la música.

Luego de que terminaran de bailar, ambos decidieron que era mejor volver temprano antes de ser descubiertos. Pero no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por un tipo vestido con una capucha.- **Así que ella es la persona que interfiere en nuestros planes**.- Dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa diabólica.

Fin del capítulo 3

Perdón por el atraso, tenía como objetivo subir un capitulo los jueves, pero como me fui de viaje no pude terminarlo a tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado este, me costó mucho hacerlo pero termine al fin jajjaa.

Me emociona ver que esperan con ansias la continuación, Muchas Gracias de corazón. Besos y abrazos.

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo. Saludos y besos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Acontecimiento

**Hola gente!. Soy nueva en esto de escribir Fic y todo. Esta es una historia JuKou. Cualquier critica o comentario será bien recibido. Espero que les guste.**

 _ **"hola ¿que tal?"= Pensamientos**_

 **hola que tal= Diálogo**

hola ¿que tal?= Narración

 **Sentimientos Cruzados.**

 **Capitulo 4**

Ya se acercaba el día de la fiesta en el imperio Kou en donde se presentaran diferentes candidatos para contraer matrimonio para la octava princesa. Los preparativos ya estaban casi listos, Ka Koubun se encontraba desesperado organizando todo para dar un gran hospedaje a los príncipes y reyes. La princesa se encontraba nerviosa y angustiada en su habitación, nunca antes había lidiado con hombres interesados en ella, aunque sea por intereses personales, el tener que tratar con esos hombres le ponía los nervios de punta. Por otro lado, el oráculo de imperio veía con mala cara todo lo que estaba pasando en el palacio, no le agradaba para nada el tener que asistir a la fiesta y más encima tener a tantos hombres detrás de su princesa.

La princesa salió de su dormitorio para dirigirse al jardín para distraerse del ajetreo que se vivía en el palacio. En el camino hacia el jardín real, Judal en las alturas trataba de buscar un lugar en donde esconderse, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida cuando se encontró con que la princesa se dirigía obviamente, al jardín, en donde muchas veces se encontraban, asique decidió dirigirse para allá también, así aprovecharía de pasar más tiempo junto a ella, antes de que llegaran los candidatos.

 **Hoy hace mucho calor**.- Dijo un poco desesperada por la alta temperatura, mientras se sentaba en la sombra y se abanicaba. No llevaba su acostumbrado vestido, sino que un entero que dejaba ver sus largas y blancas piernas, además de tener la espalda un poco descubierta. Era un atuendo que usaba para días así.

 **Así es, es insoportable el calor en esta época**.- Dijo con tono amigable, mientras se sentaba junto a Kougyoku en la sobra de un gran árbol.- **Además, en el palacio se encuentran todos muy estresados, que desagradable**.- Dijo con tono molesto.

 **Judal-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con mi hermano Kouen?.-** Dijo un poco preocupada.

 **Me escape, él es muy aburrido. Además hace mucho calor para estar encerrado en su oficina.-** Dijo con fastidio.

 **Eso no te lo discuto. Yo igual me arranqué de todo el ajetreo de la fiesta de presentación, me tiene abrumada, ni siquiera quiero casarme con uno de ellos.-** Eso último lo dijo con un tono más suave y desanimado.

 **Si no quieres casarte, ¿por qué no le dices a tu hermanito grande?.-** Dijo un poco molesto.

 **Ya le dije, me dio una oportunidad para….. bueno…. Para**.- Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

 **¿Para qué?.-** Preguntó curioso.

 **Paaraa…..para confesarme a la persona que amo**.- Dijo con tono fuerte, sonrojándose.

 **¿Confesarte?, es decir que ¿te gusta alguien?.-** preguntó sorprendido.

 **Así es, pero… sé que jamás le gustare a esa persona**.- Dijo desanimada.- **Por lo tanto tendré que casarme con alguno de los candidatos si o si, fue una promesa que le hice a mi hermano.-** Dijo más desanimada aun.

 **¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?.-** Preguntó curioso y nervioso por la respuesta, ya que sospechaba que le gustaba Alibabba.

 **Bue…bueno yo..yo.-** Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos.- **Yo… yo.- _"¿qué hago?, no puedo decirle lo que siento por él no me siento preparada, tengo miedo de perderlo".-_** Pensó desanimada **.**

 **Princesa! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? La necesitamos para la prueba de ropa.-** Dijo enojado Ka Koubun. Al decir esto, provocó que la princesa aprovechara de salir de la situación.

 **Perdón, debo irme. Luego seguimos hablando**.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Ka Koubun, apresuradamente.

 ** _"Maldición, maldito Ka Koubun, estuve a punto de saber si le gustaba el llorón".-_** Pensó resignado y molesto. En ese momento presintió que era observado por alguien, miro para atrás pero no vio a nadie. **\- "Que raro".**

Por otra parte Al-Tharmen se encontraba reunido para realizar un plan en contra de la octava princesa.

 **Debemos aprovechar esta fiesta para poder acabar con la princesa, será perfecto**.- Dijo uno de los magos.

 **Sí, no sospecharan de nosotros y algunos de los candidatos podrá ser culpado, es un plan perfecto.-** Dijo otro.

 **Durante la noche en la fiesta buscaremos una oportunidad para deshacernos de ella**.- Dijo otro.

 **Así, es hay que preocuparse de que el oráculo no esté pendiente de ella cuando el plan se lleve a cabo**.- Dijo Gyokuen.

Ya en el día de la fiesta, los candidatos se encontraban listos para conocer a la posible futura esposa. Una vez que empezó la ceremonia de presentación anunciado por Kouen, la princesa hizo acto de presencia ante todos los invitados, caminando saludaba a cada uno de los príncipes con una sonrisa. En el fondo Judal se encontraba de brazos cruzados viendo como esos hombres miraban a Kougyoku como un objeto, alrededor de él había un aura oscura. Mientras que en otro lado es asesino contratado por Al-Tharmen se encontraba oculto buscando la posibilidad de poder cometer su misión.

Ya en la comida, la princesa se encontraba siendo cortejada por los candidatos, aunque estuviera sonriendo, en el fondo Kougyoku se sentía muy incómoda y triste. No ha podido estar junto a Judal en toda la noche, aunque sabía que este le preguntaría en lo que se habían quedado, aun así preferiría estar mil veces estar junto a él. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio sentado comiendo con mala cara. Judal, al sentir una mirada vio a la princesa mirándolo con contenta. Al verla este se sonrojo, corriendo la mirada para que no lo viera, ya no soportaba más la situación de ver a varios hombres coqueteando con su princesa, esto hizo que se parara para irse de una vez, antes que matara a todos esos hombres.

Una vez terminada la velada, la princesa se dirigía a su dormitorio para por fin descansar del día agitado que tuvo, sus nervios ya estaban al límite ya no soportaba más su situación de tener que escoger a un hombre para casarse, lo unic que quería era que todos se fueran lo antes posible y poder así, confesarse a Judal y preparar su corazón para un nuevo posible rechazo. De repente siente como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Se dio vuelta, pero no había nadie, un poco asustada siguió su camino, pero aún tenía esa sensación. Empezó a caminar más rápido, hasta que empezó a correr, cuando llegó a su pieza, cerró la puerta con llave, pero sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca para que no gritara. Esto hizo que Kougyoku tratara de zafarse, pero era inútil, el hombre tenía más fuerza que ella. El sujeto la tiró a la cama y amarrando sus manos y tapándole la boca con un paño.

 **Al fin se me dio la oportunidad de atraparte princesa**.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa siniestra.- **Vaya, eres hermosa, me pidieron matarte, pero eso no quiere decir que antes no pueda disfrutarte linda**.- Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

La princesa horrorizada trataba de gritar y zafarse, pero era inútil, nadie la escuchaba y no lograba aflojar el amarre en sus manos. El hombre al ver que su víctima trataba de zafarse, sujeta sus manos hacia arriba. Una vez inmovilizada, el sujeto comenzó a tocar uno de sus muslos y a lamer el cuello de ella. Kougyoku triste y horrorizada comenzó a llorar y a luchar para que la dejara en paz, pero era inútil, el hombre siguió con desvestirla despedazando el vestido tocando uno de sus senos.- " ** _Por favor ya basta, Judal-chan ayúdame"_**.- Imploraba en su mente.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera continuar fue empujado por un bloque de hielo que le rompió una costilla.

 **¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla con tus sucias manos?! Te matare desgraciado**.- Dijo el Magi del imperio Kou mientras acercaba al hombre, rodeado por una gran cantidad de Rukh negro. Cegado por la furia, comenzó a atacar al hombre con hielos cortantes, provocando que el hombre no tuviera una oportunidad de atacar o defenderse.

La princesa al ver a Judal así, se sorprendió, jamás lo había visto así, nunca había visto esos ojos tan furiosos y asesinos. Se asustó de lo que podría llegar a hacer el oráculo. En uno de los ataques, el sujeto esquivó el ataque aprovechando de escapar por los tejados.

 **Espera cobarde, aun no término contigo.** \- Dijo furioso, cuando lo iba a seguir, es detenido por la mano de Kougyoku.

 **Judal-chan…..ya basta, no quiero verte así, no me gusta-** Dijo impactada con lágrimas cayendo por su cara, por lo que acababa de pasar, trató de tapar su cuerpo semi desnudo con una sábana, pero el Magi se acercó a ella tomándola en brazos como la princesa que era, llevándosela a la pieza de él. No volvería a dejar a Kougyoku sola en toda la noche.

 **No volveré a dejarte sola**.- Dijo serio y molesto mientras la dejaba en su cama y se dirigía al closet a sacar algo que sirviera para que la princesa pudiera cambiarse, dándose vuelta para no verla mientras se cambiaba.

Una vez lista, la princesa se acercó al Magi abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras salían nuevas lágrimas. Judal, al sentir eso, se dio vuelta para abrazarla, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

 **Vamos a dormir**.- Dijo serio mientras la conducía a la cama. Una vez ya acostados, la princesa se acerca más al Magi ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él. Este la rodea con sus brazos y con una mano le hacía cariño en la cabeza para consolarla. Así se mantuvieron toda la noche.

Al día siguiente hubo un gran escándalo en el palacio. Cuando Ka Koubun se dirigió a despertar a la princesa y se encontró con que ella no estaba, además de encontrarse con pedazos de su vestido esparcido en la cama. Con todo el ruido producido, el Magi comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, recordó lo que había pasado ayer y vio como Kougyoku seguía durmiendo.- " ** _Ese maldito, como se atrevió. Ella me pertenece".-_** Pensó, pero fue interrumpido por los sirvientes que se encontraban revisando las habitaciones en busca de la princesa. Grande fue la sorpresa de estos al verla durmiendo con el oráculo. Uno de los sirvientes fue a informarle a Ka Koubun en donde se encontraba. Luego de unos minutos Ka Koubun se encontraba en el cuarto despertando a la princesa.

 **¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué durmieron juntos? Ya no están en edad de dormir así, además ¿por qué el vestido estaba roto?.-** Preguntó indignado, mirando a ambos. Judal no sabía que decir, no sabía si Kougyoku quería contar lo que pasó.

 **Ka Koubun, lo que pasó ayer es tuve una pesadilla y no podía dormir, por lo tanto le pedí a Judal-chan si me dejaba dormir con él, así que no lo culpes por favor. Lo del vestido, yo…yo lo rompí porque.. porque no me lo podía sacar y me desespere porque no podía respirar, si eso**.- Dijo nerviosa.

 **Mmmm… está bien, pero ahora necesito que se vaya a su cuarto, tome un baño y se vista. Estar así vestida en la cama del oráculo puede ser mal pensado por las personas del palacio**.- Dijo desconfiado. Una vez terminada la charla, el asistente se marchó para ordenar que limpiaran el dormitorio de la princesa y prepararán un baño.

 **¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que pasó?.-** Pregunto el Magi seriamente.

 **Porque no quiero causar un alboroto, por esto. Ya suficiente tengo con tener que elegir un marido.** \- Dijo triste y desanimada.

 **¿Qué pasa si ese maldito vuelve por ti?, si dices lo que pasó seguramente habrá más seguridad**.- Dijo molesto porque temía por la seguridad de ella.

 **No creo, que vuelva en algún tiempo. Estoy segura que lo asustaste lo suficiente**.- Dijo recordando el rostro de Judal en ese momento.

 **Espero que no vuelva, o si no lo mato**.- Dijo enfadado al recordar como el hombre lamía el cuello y la tocaba degeneradamente, apretando sus puños con la ira.

 **Judal-chan, muchas gracias, eres mi salvador**.- Dijo agradecida mientras lo abrazaba, para luego marcharse a hacer lo que dijo su asistente.

 **Lo haría cada vez que fuera necesario**.- Dijo con tono serio y suave.- **_"El ataque, fue extraño, debió ser alguien de imperio que ordenó esto, porque sabía exactamente cuando ella estaría sola y donde quedaba su dormitorio. No dejaré que la toquen de nuevo"-_** Pensó.

En un lugar del palacio se encontraba un grupo de magos reunidos por lo que pasó ayer. Esperaban que ese día la octava princesa del imperio Kou dejara de existir.

 **Esto es un gran fallo, ahora estará más alerta**.- Dijo uno de los magos preocupado.

 **Además el oráculo fue el que interrumpió el plan**.- Dijo otro de los magos.

 **Eso quiere decir que, el Magi estará pendiente de la princesa.**

 **Debemos buscar otra forma de deshacernos de ella. Contratar a un asesino no funcionará.**

 **Lo que debemos hacer, es envenenarla, es algo simple y es más seguro.-** Dijo Gyokuen mientras mostraba un frasco que poseía un líquido rojo.

Ya han pasado varios días, en los cuales la princesa ya se despidió de los príncipes y reyes de diferentes naciones. Luego del ataque y los días en que estuvo siendo cortejada por sus candidatos, su ánimo ya no era el mismo, ya no sonreía como antes, con Judal era la única persona en que se mostraba más alegre, pero sabía que ya le quedaba poco de esa felicidad. Tras estos días, estuvo pensando que lo mejor es no confesarse y dejar que las cosas queden como están, no quería perder a la única persona importante en su vida.

 **¿Y bien? Ya te confesaste al oráculo**.- Preguntó Kouen, mientras tomaba un pergamino para leer.

 **No lo hice, decidí no hacerlo.-** Dijo tristemente.

 **Eso quiere decir que te casarás con uno de los candidatos ¿ya sabes con quién?**

 **He estado pensado que lo mejor es que lo decidas tu hermano.-** Dijo resignada.

 **Entonces te diré con quien te casaras en 4 días más. Puedes retirarte.**

Luego de la pequeña charla con su hermano mayor, la octava princesa del imperio Kou, se dirigió al jardín del palacio en donde se encontraba tendido el Magi. Al verlo se acercó al árbol, para sentarse debajo de él.

 **Vieja bruja ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

 **Que no soy vieja, vine a descansar un poco.-** Dijo alegre.

 **Ya veo, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, tus hermanos son muy molestos**.- Dijo con tono molesto.

 **Judal-chan… tu ¿me echarías de menos si yo me voy?**

 **¿Cómo que te vas?.-** Pregunto un poco sorprendido.

 **Bueno, mi hermano Kouen me anunciará con quien voy a casarme**.- Dijo desanimada.

 **Pero dijiste que no querías casarte. Te dije que la guerra es la mejor opción para obtener esas tierras. ¿Por qué insisten en casarte?.-** Dijo enojado.

 **Porque las princesas solo están para casarse y tener hijos, ese es el destino de ellas** seria.

 **¿Qué hay de esa persona que te gusta? ¿no te le vas a confesar?.-** Preguntó descompuesto saltando del árbol para pararse al frente de ella.

 **No tiene caso hacerlo, es un amor que jamás me correspondería** mientras se paraba también.

 **¿Por qué no te tienes confianza? Eres fuerte, cualquier hombre quisiera estar contigo. Eso lo vi la semana pasada. Deberías ser un poco más valiente y confesante.-** Dijo molesto.

 **Esos hombres solo les intereso por beneficios políticos y económicos. Además, no lo hago porque no quiero perder a esa persona, sé que le disgustaría que yo le dijera lo que siento.-** Dijo molesta también.

 **Ya basta. No quiero escucharte más decir esas cosas. Estas demostrando que eres una cobarde ahora**.- Dijo con tono enfadado.

 **Tu no lo entiendes, Judal-chan, jamás lo enteras, no me digas que soy cobarde**.- Dijo enfadada, marchándose del lugar.

 **Si lo entiendo**.- Susurró el Magi, mientras veía como se retiraba del lugar la princesa.

Fin del capítulo 4

Aquí estoy de vuelta, la verdad espero que les guste este capitulo, ya que no he tenido tiempo poder hacer mejores capítulos, pero espero que les agrade.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	5. Veneno

**Hola gente!. Soy nueva en esto de escribir Fic y todo. Esta es una historia JuKou. Cualquier critica o comentario será bien recibido. Espero que les guste.**

 _ **"hola ¿que tal?"= Pensamientos**_

 **hola que tal= Diálogo**

hola ¿que tal?= Narración

 **Sentimientos Cruzados.**

 **Capitulo 5**

Al día siguiente de la discusión entre ambos, la princesa se encontraba en su pieza llorando por todo lo que ha sucedido ese último tiempo, pero lo que más le había afectado, fueron las palabras del Magi, ya que sabía que él tenía razón, era una cobarde. Tenía miedo de perderlo, a la única persona que ha estado junto a ella desde pequeña, que la acepta tal como es, que a pesar de ser una llorona como decía él, se preocupaba por ella, esas fueron las cosas que la enamoraron de él. Aunque Judal tuviera la razón, no había marcha atrás, ya le había anunciado a su hermano que ya no se confesaría y que guardaría solamente sus sentimientos en su corazón, pero por otra parte quería sacar todo lo que guardaba para no arrepentirse en algún futuro, pero el miedo se lo impidió.

 **Princesa, su hermano solicita su presencia en su oficina**.- Dijo una sirvienta.

 **Está bien, voy enseguida**.- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Luego de un rato en que se tuvo que maquillar un poco y poner ropa presentable, se dirigió en donde se encontraba su hermano mayor. Se encontraba nerviosa, porque en ese momento iba enterarse tal vez, con la persona que contraería matrimonio, en una de esas Kouen ya decidió antes. Una vez que ya entró al despacho, su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente y sus nervios se elevaron.

 **Kougyoku, no aceptaré lo que me dijiste ayer**.- Dijo serio cruzando las manos en su escritorio.- **Tú no eres así de cobarde, siempre has sido valiente, a pesar de tu situación en el palacio, surgiste como alguien importante para el imperio, es por eso que me niego a que no luches por la persona que amas**.- Dijo.

 **Tienes razón, pero el miedo a perder a esa persona es lo que más me aterra**.- Dijo triste.

 **Yo creo que él no se alejaría de ti. Ustedes son unidos desde que son pequeños**.- Dijo mientras recordaba las veces que los veía juntos cuando pequeños. – **Así que, por tu bien y el del imperio, te aconsejo que te confieses lo antes posible, o si no te casare con un hombre horrible.-** Dijo con tono tenebroso.

 **Está bien, pero me rechazara, así que me casarás igual con un hombre horroroso**.- Dijo no muy convencida de hacerlo.

 **Solo si no cumples tu promesa**.- Dijo con un tono medio burlón.- **Puedes retirarte.**

Al salir de la oficina de su hermano, la princesa se dirigió abatida y con miles de pensamientos, hacia la biblioteca, quería buscar algún libro con el cual poder distraerse de los acontecimientos que le han sucedido ese último tiempo. Una vez ya en la biblioteca comenzó a recorrerlo, observando lentamente los diferentes títulos después de un rato, se encontró con uno que trataba sobre una amistad de infancia entre en niño noble y una niña de estrato más humilde. Al comenzar a leerlo se sintió un poco identificada por ambos por los sentimientos que tenían los personajes entre si. Luego de un tiempo leyendo, comprendió que no perdería nada si expresaba sus sentimientos. Ya cansada de leer, Kougyoku se dirigió hacia su habitación para comer algún melocotón que le habían dejado esa mañana sus sirvientas, además necesitaba cambiarse el vestido le estaba causando mucho calor. Una vez en su cuarto se dirigió a su armario para ponerse un vestido más ligero, luego de cambiarse tomó un melocotón de su mesa, pero notó que faltaba uno.

 **Buscabas esto**.- Dijo burlonamente el Magi, mientras jugaba con el melocotón que había robado.

 **Judal-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y devuélvemelo ahora**.- Dijo enfadada mientras se plantaba al frente de Judal.

 **No quiero jajajaja**.- Dijo con tono burlesco, mientras se elevaba en el aire.

 **Judal-chan no estoy para esto, estoy enojada contigo**.- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se deba la vuelta.

 **¿Por qué? Siempre te enfadas conmigo por todo, pero se te pasa**.- Dijo mientas aterrizaba al frente de la princesa, mientras le daba un mordisco a la fruta.

 **Porque eres un molesto, siempre me estas molestando, siempre disfrutas de hacerme enojar.-** Dijo con tono molesto.

 **Pero aun así se te pasa, ya me conoces, no tienes por qué ponerte grave ahora**.- Dijo de forma desinteresada, dirigiéndose a la cama de la princesa para acostarse de forma perezosa, dándole un gran mordisco al melocotón.

La princesa lo miraba molesta, pero él tenía razón ella no podía durar mucho tiempo molesta con él, así era la relación de ellos. Así que imito al Magi, pero sentándose en la orilla de la cama, ya que sería poco ortodoxo para una princesa estar en la misma posición que Judal. Luego de un rato sin decir nada nuino de los dos, Judal se fijó que Kougyoku se encontraba muy pensativa y seria.

O **ye vieja bruja, ¿qué te pasa?.-** Dijo serio.

 **Naa…nada…-** Dijo nerviosa.

 **Mientes, se cuándo te pasa algo.-** Dijo un poco enojado porque le mintiera.- **Estoy seguroque se trata de la persona que te gusta y esas cosas**.- Dijo burlón.

 **Si lo sabes ¿por qué me preguntas?**.- Dijo molesta

 **Porque quiero saber quién es el idiota que te da tanto miedo confesarte**.- Dijo curiosos y celoso.

 **¿Por qué quieres saber tanto eso?, nunca te importó mucho antes.-** Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

 **Porque estoy aburrido.-** Mintió **.- …mmmm ¿por qué no lo defendiste cuando le dije idiota?.-** Preguntó curioso.

 **Porque es un idiota….jajaaja**.- Dijo mientras río para sí.

 **Ehhh….entonces ¿por qué te gusta?**.- Dijo sorprendido.

 **Porque es lindo conmigo y lo amo mucho**.- Dijo sonriendo y sonrojada.

 **Que estupidez…** \- Dijo molesto.- **_"Cuando me entere de quien se trata, lo liquidaré"._** \- **Oye ya me estoy aburriendo, deberíamos hacer algo.-** Dijo para cambiar de tema.

 **¿Qué quieres hacer?.-** Preguntó curiosa.

 **Vamos a la laguna en donde jugábamos cuando pequeños**.- Dijo emocionado.

 **Si me gusta la idea**.- Dijo emocionada también.

Cuando dejaron el cuarto de la octava princesa del imperio, unos de los magos de Al-Tharmen entró a la alcoba de ella. Al entrar buscó algo comestible en donde pudiera colocar el veneno, pensó en ponerlo en los melocotones, pero recordó que el oráculo siempre roba de esas frutas a la princesa así que lo colocó dentro de una jarra en que contenía agua, probó que el veneno se disolviera, al ver que no se notaba, metió un poco más a la jarra.- **Con esto será suficiente.-** Dijo siniestramente.

Pasaron muchas horas, hasta que anocheció. Ambos a la vuelta se encontraban empapados enteros, ya que habían tenido una larga guerra de agua, en la cual Judal fue el que partió mojando entera a la princesa con su varita. Esto causo que la princesa se molestara, así que ella utilizó al principio a Vinea para mojarlo también, pero eso desencadenó un contra ataque de parte del Magi aún más grande. Así estuvieron toda la bendita tarde hasta que fue hora de volver, aparte les empezó a dar frío. Se dividieron para tomar un baño caliente para sacarse el frío antes de ir a dormir, cuando la princesa terminó su baño se sirvió un vaso de agua como de costumbre antes de ir a dormir, tomó un pequeño sorbo y se acostó. Durante la noche no se sentía bien, le dolía todo el cuerpo y le costaba respirar, trató de levantarse pero fue inútil, estaba inmovilizada, sus energías empezaron a irse de apoco hasta que cerró los ojos.

Al día siguiente trataron de despertarla pero fue inútil, no respondía a ningún movimiento de las sirvientas. Kakoubun desesperado, no sabía qué hacer. Tomó el pulso de ella, pero lo sintió muy débil. Llamó a los curanderos para que descubrieran que le ocurría a la princesa, por mientras que iba a informar del estado de Kougyoku a Kouen y a los demás hermanos. Este acontecimiento causó gran alboroto en el palacio. Mientras esto sucedía en el imperio Reim la sacerdotisa presintió que algo no iba bien, desde que Judal la visitó ha estado preocupada de lo que podría pasarle a la octava princesa, ya que sabía como actuaba Al-Tharrmen para realizar sus objetivos y con este presentimiento decidió ir al imperio Kou para saber que sucedía.

Por otro lado, el Magi del imperio Kou, se encontraba sobre volando el palacio en busca de la princesa, pero lo que vio lo desconcertó. Muchas personas salían y entraban del cuarto de su candidata a rey, esto hizo que bajara rápidamente para ver lo que sucedía. Al entrar se encontró con varios curanderos que trataban realizando diferentes labores, no entendía lo que pasaba. Vio como esos hombre trataban de salvarla de algo, al verlos se asustó, sintió una sensación angustiante en su interior.

 **¿Qué le sucede?**.- Dijo asustado, mientras se acercaba a la princesa para ver el rostro de ella.

 **No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero tiene las pulsaciones muy bajas, digamos que puede morir si no encontramos luego lo que le pasa**.- Dijo uno de los curanderos seriamente, por mientras buscaba en los alimentos de ella alguna señal.

 **Ella podría morir**.- Repitió el Magi sin creérselo.- **_"Esto no debería estar pasando, yo no se qué haré sin ella. Es la única persona importante para mi"._** Sin darse cuenta, sintió lágrimas recorres sus mejillas **.- Deben salvarla!.-** Gritó desesperado.

Al sentir gritos, Ka Koubun ordeno que sacaran al Magi del cuarto de la princesa, ya que asustaba a los curanderos, era tanto la desesperación de Judal, que Ka Koubun se impresionó, siempre pensó que el oráculo era maligno y que jamás se interesaría por nadie, pero se equivocó, al verlo sufrir así por la princesa se dio cuenta de lo importante que era ella para él.

 **Oráculo, debe calmarse, no ayudará nada si se pone de esta forma, estoy seguro que la princesa se salvará, pero necesitamos ayuda, no sabemos muy bien que pasó para que la princesa este en ese estado**.- **Dijo mientras veía al Magi apretar los puños de rabia.- Al parecer, fue una intoxicación con algo que habrá comido la princesa, es la única teoría que tenemos.**

 **Eso no lo creo, porque yo he comido lo mismo que ella el día de ayer.-** Dijo el magi con tono angustiado.

 **Entonces se lo comunicare a los curanderos.** \- Dijo retirándose del lugar, dirección a la pieza de la princesa.

Luego de un rato en que Judal se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, empezó a buscar a algún posible culpable, ya que hace poco tuvieron el incidente del hombre que quería matarla.

 **Seguramente alguien del palacio quiere asesinarla, estoy seguro. Ya la trataron de matar una vez, esta es la revancha. Maldita sea, seguro la envenenaron, es lo más lógico, pero ¿En qué momento?**

 **Jajajajjajajajajaja así es mi querido Judal.-** Dijo con tono siniestra.

 **¿Bruja?!, así que fuiste tu!. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-** Dijo enfadado, mientras el Rukh negro se acumulaba a su alrededor.

 **Porque era un estorbo, además de dificultar nuestros planes. Ella causó sentimientos en ti, es por eso que debe ser eliminada.-** Dijo sonriendo.

 **¡Maldita bruja loca! Te mataré.**

 **Jajajajaja lo dudo mucho, no serás capaz de hacerme daño.-** Dijo confiada.

Fin del capítulo 5

Aquí estoy de vuelta, la verdad espero que les guste este capitulo. Mil perdón por el retraso, pero entré a trabajar y no me queda tiempo para escribir. Siento lo corto del capítulo, pero trataré de compensarlo con uno más largo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animan muchos besos y abrazos para uds.


End file.
